digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Reverse Ep. 1 "A Digital Mix-Up?!?"
The Beach After the Digidestined destroyed Diaboromon once again they all went back to their normal lives. Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari, and their (In-Training) digimon were at the beach enjoying their summer fun. Surfing, playing volleyball, and just laying down and hear that water roar, at the empty beach, today was perfect. That is until the digital world appeared once again in the sky. The four of them knew what was coming, so, they all grabbed their digivices. Moments later a digimon fell from the sky... Tai- That's Whamon! Get ready you guys were in for fight. Koromon Digivolve! Matt- Tsunomon Digivolve! T.K.- Tokomon Digivolve! Kari- Salamon Digivolve The four digimon went into their digivolution bubbles but only Patamon and Gatomon broke out. Koromon and Tsunomon were still digivolving. The team got worried this had never happened before. Then suddenly out of Koromon's bubble was an Agumon looking digimon with ice hands up to his elbows and a small horn coming out of his snout. Out of Tsunomon's bubble came a wolf-like digimon with drills for claws, a drill horn, and an air vent on its chest. Tai- Who are you? Agumon looking digimon- You don't recognize me Tai? It's me Agumon Kari- Ummm.. Agumon you don't look like Agumon anymore. (hands "Agumon" a mirror from her purse) "Agumon"- What do you mean? (looks into mirror)(faints) Matt- So that means that your Gabumon, right? "Gabumon"- Really I changed too? Let me see! (grabs mirror from "Agumon") Wow.. Matt- so what is your name? "Gabumon"- .....I don't know "Agumon" awakens Gennai- Your new names are Egoomon and Dalumon, but that is not important right now there is a Whamon that is terrorizing civilians and it is your duty as the Digidestined to protect them! T.K.- But Gennai how are we supposed to get to Whamon he is all the way out in the sea! Kari- How about that boat over there? Tai- Good Job Kari! Let’s go guys! Out at Sea The team then all crowded into the boat and sped to Whamon. When they got close enough to the large Digimon Egoomon lunged to Whamon. Egoomon- Ice Breath! Bah! A ball of ice shot from his mouth and froze over the sea surrounding Whamon. The rest of the team was confused, whatever happened to the regular Pepper Breath? While the sea was still frozen Dalumon leaped from the boat and his claws started to spin. Dalumon- Driller Slash! The attack stunned the Whamon but not as long as he hoped. Dalumon lunged at the enemy and did another Driller Slash, but before he could touch Whamon, Whamon used his Blasting Spout attack and knocked Dalumon out. Patamon dove and caught Dalumon and brought him to the boat so he wouldn’t drown. Patamon and Gatomon couldn’t do anything to help Egoomon. Patamon used all his energy saving Dalumon and Gatomon was too scared by the water. Egoomon was their only hope. Suddenly, Whamon turned toward the boat and started to charge to it. Tai- Matt get us outta here! Matt- I would Tai but it won’t start! Kari- Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon! Gatomon- I can’t Kari, I just can’t Tai- Egoomon HELP! Egoomon- I’m coming Tai! (Leaped from a shard of ice) I won’t let you down Tai because we are friends till the end! Tai’s digivice started to glow with the crest of Freindship. Egoomon- ICE BREATH!!! BAH!!! Whamon completely froze from the attack and then Egoomon flashed orange and turned back into Agumon but this one was different this Agumon was covered in flames. Burning Agumon, a.k.a. “Agumon Burstmode” Burning Agumon- PEPPER BREATH MAX POWER!!!! The flaming ball hit Whamon right on its spout, causing him to degenerate to a digi-egg that flew into the sky, into the digital world once again. Burning Agumon landed on the boat and dedigivolved to Koromon. Once Matt got the boat running they drove back to shore where Gennai was waiting for them. Back at the Beach T.K. and Kari- Why did Koromon and Tsunomon digivolve into Egoomon and Dalumon? Gennai- When Tai and Matt went for their digivices they picked up the other’s, they swapped digivices by mistake. Tai- So that’s why my… I mean Matt’s digivice glew when Egoomon showed his friendship with me. Gennai- Precisely and that digivice is no longer Matt’s, it’s yours now Tai. Oh that reminds me! Gennai waved his hand over the two digivices and they turned into the Crested Digivices. Tai’s digivice held the power of Friendship and Matt’s held the power of Courage. Gennai- These Digivices are your crest tags and your digivices combined Koromon- If Tai has this new Digivice does that mean that I can become Agumon again? Gennai- Yes, but you won’t be able to for a while. You must learn to adapt to your new forms and earn them over time. Also Patamon and Gatomon, you won’t be able to digivolve for a while yourselves. Gatomon & Patamon- Why? Gennai- All I can tell you is that there is a new evil power and it has to do with the Digimon Emperor… Kari- Ken? ... It can’t be. Gennai- It’s not him, you’ll learn in your own time. I must depart to the Digital world once again, for I’m not supposed to be in this world. Gennai floated back into the sky and into the Digital World. How will the digidestined return to the digital world and what new forms could Koromon turn into find out in the next episode of DIGIMON REVERSE!!! Next>> Category:Fan fiction